One Night Only
by anamore
Summary: Una noche de celebración y Jasper Withlock no tiene con quien hacerlo... ¿Quién será aquella chica de ojos dorados que lo está volviendo loco y que parece odiarlo? AU. OOC. One Shot!


**One Night Only**

Aquella tarde de otoño, los rayos de sol comenzaban a dejarse caer sobre la hermosa casa de dos plantas situada en lo alto de una colina desde donde se podía admirar claramente el paisaje citadino que terminaba en el mar. Algunas hojas de diversos tonos de naranjas y amarillos viajaban por el jardín e invadían parte del camino de mármol que llevaba desde la puerta hasta la entrada, víctimas de una que otra ligera corriente de aire que en ese momento era común.

La residencia, era de un color blanco invierno y, a pesar de eso, manaba un ambiente de calidez y tranquilidad, aunque en aquellos momentos, dentro de la casa, había de todo menos eso, tanto revuelo, que era casi impensable el sentir de nuevo la tranquilidad que se respiraba fuera.

Unas 20 personas intentaban darle los últimos detalles y ver que todo se encontraba en orden para el cóctel que ofrecería el Sr. Withlock.

¿El motivo? Celebrar que la empresa Getaway S.A., para la cual trabajaba desde hacía varios años consiguió un millonario contrato para hacer los planos de uno de los más grandes clubes campestres y que, justamente, se le había adjudicado a él y a su equipo de trabajo.

Un suave toque a la puerta, distrajo a un hombre de su tarea con una corbata mal anudada al cuello de su camisa. Caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta que resguardaba el dormitorio y abrió.

-Siento molestarlo Sr. Withlock, pero ya se acerca la hora y algunos invitados han empezado a llegar...-.

-Gracias Ángela, bajaré enseguida -.

Y acto seguido, cerró la puerta y bufó al reflejarse en el espejo y se resignó a pensar que nunca serviría para aquellos menesteres.

El chirrido conocido de la puerta, hizo que se volviera de nuevo hacia aquel lugar y una figura femenina hiciera acto de presencia. Jasper sonrió inconcientemente.

-Veo que la corbata te ha ganado de nuevo...- el ama de llaves intentó en vano ocultar la risa, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No ha sido eso Elizabeth... Es que he estado esperando que aparecieras por esa puerta y lo hicieras tú-.

Se acercó lentamente a él y, en un minuto, hizo lo que no había podido hacer él en algo más de media hora.

-Siempre he dicho que eres la mujer perfecta...-. Lentamente se acercó a ella y acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares le dio un beso en la frente para, acto seguido, salir con dirección al pasillo y bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, y casi al final de ésta, dar un traspié que lo hizo voltearse al oír el ligero "tac-tac" que provocaba el choque de su zapato derecho contra el piso, sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, en una expresión de regaño característico de ella.

Luego de lanzarle un beso con la mano y hacer una exagerada reverencia, se alejó hacia la puerta de entrada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y silbando alegremente.

"_A pesar de tener 30 años, a veces se comporta como un niño de 5"_ pensó Elizabeth mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia las cocinas... _"Al menos sigue siendo él mismo" _puntualizó con una sonrisa en los labios.

*****

La gente había empezado a llegar desde hacía horas y cada vez que Jasper intentaba escabullirse por ahí a disfrutar de la música o beberse un trago a solas, alguno de sus amigos ejecutivos mayores que él, lo introducían en conversaciones sobre sus logros que, lejos de agradarle, le hacían creer que, en ocasiones, la gente se encargaba de alabarlo más de lo que se merecía.

Cuando por fin pudo zafarse de Mike Newton, quien desvió su atención hacia una señorita que hablaba animadamente con la Sra. Cullen, caminó lentamente como quien no quiere la cosa, hasta el gran ventanal del salón que daba justo al jardín y que, debido a lo bajo de la temperatura las pocas personas que caminaban se adentraron a los pocos minutos, dejando vislumbrar la espalda descubierta de una muchacha gracias al recogido de su cabello que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, sobre un banco frente a una fuente que era alumbrada por una luz tenue dándole un toque de romanticismo único.

Se acercó hasta ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque sin éxito, pues a unos cuantos pasos de llegar, tropezó con una piedra que terminó rebotando en una de las patas del banco haciendo que la chica se volteara y el chico sonriera tontamente al verse descubierto.

El vestido era de un color azul medianoche anudado al cuello, sus labios algo carnosos tenían un tono ligeramente sonrosado por el labial, una sombra azul eléctrico sobre sus párpados le daba un toque especial a sus ojos de un color dorado y a pesar de la sencillez de su maquillaje y vestuario, a él le pareció la más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

-Creo que el cuidado no es uno de sus fuertes, Sr. Withlock- sonrió inconcientemente volviéndose hacia la fuente.

Jasper se acercó un par de pasos y ocupó el lugar que se encontraba vacío al lado de la chica.

-Si el cuidado no es mi fuerte, usted, señorita, ha sido muy egoísta al privar a todos los asistentes de su belleza. Quizá al anfitrión le gustaría tenerla de su brazo-.

-Creo recordar, que usted es el anfitrión, no es así Sr. Withlock?- esbozó la chica con algo de burla.

-Pues aún así, a mi me encantaría tenerla de mi brazo-.

-Bueno, he decidido salir un momento a tomar aire fresco y pensar un poco, además, no estoy acostumbrada a llamar demasiado la atención ni a estar rodeada de gente que apenas conozco-.

-Entonces no entiendo su presencia en este lugar- dijo el chico mirando hacia la fuente y evitando la mirada penetrante de ella.

-Le he prometido a alguien que asistiría y no me gusta romper mis promesas, sr. Withlock-.

La chica se levantó del banco y dio un paso, acercándose hacia el borde de la fuente. No medía mas de metro sesenta, pero eso, en vez de desagradarle, le fascinó por completo. Él podría proteger ese cuerpecito.

-Eso habla muy bien de usted, pero... ¿Podría dejar de llamarme sr. Withlock? Creo que "Jasper" suena bien-.

-Si lo dice usted, será verdad...Sr. Withlock- contestó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y el chico al oír lo último, rodeó los ojos fastidiado.

-¿Crees que el amor puede aparecer en cualquier momento?-.

Ella se volteó hacia él, que se había puesto de pie y lo miró intensamente.

-La vida me ha enseñado a no confiar en los hombres ni en sus promesas de amor, lo siento-.

-Ni yo confío en una mujer que oculta su nombre-.

La muchacha desvió su mirada y dio un par de pasos hacia el interior de la casa y al darse cuenta de que él la seguía susurró sin quitar la mirada del frente: -Creo que usted ni siquiera lo ha preguntado-.

Y acto seguido, se internó perdiéndose entre la gente.

*****

La música en vivo había comenzado y aún no podía sacársela de la cabeza, incluso se había sorprendido varias veces sonriendo tontamente al pensar en ella y sus ojos. Le parecía tan misteriosamente atrayente que no dudaba en que ella pudiera haberlo atrapado sin apenas darse cuenta de ello y al mismo tiempo, se descubrió buscándola entre la gente a los alrededores de la pista de baile, divisándola en compañía del sr. Carlisle Cullen, con quien parecía sostener una muy animada conversación.

Se puso en marcha, pero no caminó ni muy lento ni muy rápido como para no parecer sospechoso y antes de acercarse, Ángela apareció cerca de él ofreciéndole vino blanco.

-Gracias Ángela- dijo mientras tomaba un par de ellas y se acercaba a su objetivo.

-A la orden...- respondió antes de acercarse a otro par de personas ofreciendo lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

-¿Me permite ofrecerle una copa?- dijo tendiéndosela a ella, quien la aceptó gustosa y esbozó un leve 'Gracias'.

-Ya me parecía que te nos estabas escondiendo mucho, eh!-.

-¿Yo? ¿Escondiéndome de quién?-tomó un trago de su copa al igual que la chica.

-Es que aquí, la hermosa dama que me acompaña, ha estado preguntando por ti-.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó interesado mirándola fijamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara de a poco.

-Sí... Ohh! Me está llamando Esme, parece que Mike Newton anda molestándola otra vez...-.

-Ve tranquilo... No te preocupes-.

Se alejó soltando improperios sobre el tal Mike, y sonrió con complicidad al volverse hacia la pareja y verlos charlar animadamente, se volteó y frunció el entrecejo al recordar por qué fue que se alejó.

-Entonces... ¿Me dirás tu nombre ahora?-.

Lo miró fijamente y sólo atinó a decir: -Creo que no has necesitado de el en toda la noche, ¿por qué lo necesitarías ahora?-.

-Para saber cómo llamar a la mujer que me ha demostrado que el amor puede manifestarse en una sola noche- susurró acercándose a ella.

-Usted lo que siente ahora no es amor, es atracción y ésta puede desaparecer cuando empieza a despuntar el alba, se lo aseguro-.

-Pues así sea atracción, no se va a negar a bailar una pieza conmigo, o si?-.

-Si tanto insiste, pues quedaría muy mal si me negara, no?-.

-Creo que sí...-.

Tomó ambas copas y las puso en la mesa más cercana y sonriendo victorioso, se acercó de nuevo a ella, la guió hasta el centro de la pista y ya allí, la tomó firmemente de la cintura y rozando la yema de sus dedos contra la piel desnuda de su espalda que dejaba al descubierto su vestido y con la otra, siguió sosteniendo su mano.

Bailaron un par de canciones mirándose directamente a los ojos, como midiendo su fuerza pero pronto dejaron de intimidarse y sólo se detallaban, hasta un momento se acercaron el uno al otro, pero un recuerdo rompió el momento de improviso.

Se disculpó con ella y mientras él caminaba hacia la tarima con un micrófono, ella alcanzó a tomar una copa de vino blanco y dar un pequeño sorbo.

-Buenas noches... Me alegra mucho que hayan asistido y no me hayan dejado con los crespos hechos- se escucharon risas por todo el lugar y hasta el mismo rió un poco- El caso es que, me siento orgulloso del apoyo y la confianza que muchas personas han puesto en mí y decirles que no los defraudaré... Un brindis por eso!- el chico chocó su copa con un señor ya entrado en años a su lado y añadió después de beber un poco- pero también me encantaría que admiraran la belleza que me ha estado acompañando durante toda la noche... Ven no seas tímida- soltó mientras ella se acercaba hacia él casi asesinándolo con la mirada -Para mi, ella es la mujer más hermosa de toda la fiesta- la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él y se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que un aplauso les hizo volver a la realidad.

La música se reinició y los asistentes se dispersaron alrededor de toda la estancia, sin embargo ambos, se quedaron por un momento mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, de no ser porque el cantante apremiara al chico para que le devolviera el micrófono, hubieran estado ahí por algo más que horas.

Jasper se disculpó un momento y desapareció de la vista de la chica por poco más de una hora, quien estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de todos viendo con poco interés a la gente que charlaba, bailaba y alguno que otro que se antojaba al ver lo que estaba servido en las bandejas que repartían los meseros.

De un momento a otro, se descubrió buscándolo entre la gente, y fue cuando por fin aceptó lo que era inevitable... La expresión de sus ojos la habían fascinado por completo y al recordar aquella manera de decir que era la más hermosa de la fiesta, la hizo sonrojar de nueva cuenta y tratar de disimularlo llevando la copa de vino a sus labios no bastaba, aún sabiendo que la gente estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con la música y los invitados como para reparar en ella, aún no sabía como había logrado "él", convencerla de asistir y aún así no se sentía para nada fue de lugar, sólo un poco cohibida por lo ostentoso de la fiesta.

Pronto, Ángela se apareció delante ella ofreciéndole un par de canapés a los que no se puedo negar.

La ruta hacia su boca se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Jasper entre la gente haciéndola sonreír tontamente y aún sin darse cuenta, Ángela vio en aquella dirección y luego la miró para añadir:- Con el debido respeto, creo que usted es perfecta para él... Nunca nadie lo había visto cometer tantas locuras juntas desde que la conoció-.

La chica se volteó inmediatamente hacia ella con las mejillas encendidas pero no pudo esconder una sonrisa y sin contestar lo volvió a ver fijamente mientras Ángela se alejaba mirando alternadamente a uno y a otro y sonriendo con complicidad.

-Aún no entiendo por qué actúan así...-suspiró mirándolos.

-Bueno, es algo que sabrás cuando estés enamorada...-respondió Elizabeth detrás de ella- Se necesitan, se complementan y, al parecer, les encanta el juego del gato y el ratón-.

-Sí, creo que de eso si me doy cuenta...- dijo como si tal cosa fue más que evidente y volvió a sus quehaceres al igual que Elizabeth que la seguía con una sonrisa pícara.

Jasper sabía que lo miraba pero aún se resistía a detallarla de nuevo por miedo que su insistente mirada lo delatara. Sabía que había algo en ella que lo atrapaba y no lo dejaba escapar y no quería que al mirarla tanto se aburriera de él.

La fiesta aún no acababa pero algunas personas empezaban a retirarse, cosa que inquietó al chico al pensar que "ella" pudiera desaparecer del lugar sin despedirse y sin darle su nombre, así que se apresuro a la entrada a despedirse de todos y cada uno de los que se acercaban para volver a sus hogares, pero a pesar que la buscó y la buscó entre la gente, no la encontró.

Caminó hacia el jardín y se dejó caer sobre el banco en el que, horas antes, había compartido con aquella hermosa mujer. Cerró un momento los ojos y apenas fue conciente de la presencia a su lado.

-No creí que te gustara la soledad y el silencio- susurró ella mirando directamente el agua que manaba de los cántaros de las esculturas de los angelitos de la fuente.

El chico abrió los ojos inmediatamente y la vio a su lado, sonrió antes de que volteara y poner su rostro serio pero sexy otra vez.

-A veces el silencio es bueno, sobretodo cuando sobran las palabras para decir lo que sientes, no?- respondió.

-Es lo más creíble que has dicho en toda la noche...-.

Apenas se dieron cuenta, pero ya empezaba a amanecer y aún seguían charlando, él preguntando y ella respondiéndole con evasivas pero sabiendo que lo hacía sólo para provocarlo y él, sabiéndolo, se dejaba provocar.

-Ya amaneció y yo aún no veo que la "atracción" se haya ido...-.

La chica lo miró fijamente perdiéndose en el reflejo de sus ojos azules y respondió: -A veces el sol muestra las cosas como son...- se levantó lentamente y dio un par de pasos de vuelta a la casa.

-Y, ¿Cómo son las cosas?- preguntó llegando a su altura.

-Son de este modo...- dijo y sin más preámbulo, acortó la distancia entre ambos tirando de su corbata y lo besó apenas acariciando sus labios con los de él antes que el se recuperara de la impresión tomándola de la nuca y profundizando el beso, haciéndola sucumbir a las sensaciones, echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Creo que me gusta el modo que me muestras...-.

-Alice-.

-Creí que obtendría tu nombre antes que un beso y ahora es al revés...- rió pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Y yo no creía en el amor hasta que te encontré a ti...-.

Ambos sonrieron y, tomados de la mano, se adentraron en la casa y mientras desaparecían escaleras arriba, Ángela los miraba interrogativamente mientras le susurraba a Elizabeth: -Aún sigo sin entenderlo... ¿Siguen con aquel juego de conocerse luego de 3 años?-.

-Es para mantener la costumbre, Angie... Y tampoco es que tú tengas que meterte- respondió riendo el ama de llaves y ambas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

En el segundo piso, dentro de la habitación principal un concierto de caricias y besos inundaban el lugar... El amor, sin duda, estaba presente...

-Eres la más hermosa... Eres mi amor...- decía el chico entre susurros antes de perderse entre su boca.

-Lo amo, sr. Withlock...-.

-La amo, sra. Withlock...-.

Y así, perdidos entre las sábanas y con el sol apareciendo tenuemente entre las cortinas de la ventana se perdieron el uno en el otro como la primera noche que se vieron, la primera noche que se conocieron... La primera noche que se amaron...

The End?


End file.
